Know How
by SideCharacter01
Summary: Merlin was always so confused about his magic until he turned 5 years old and had a dream, Merlin with a guardian looking out for him when she can. no romance
1. Merlin's Meeting

**First ever fanfiction, it's really just to see if this works or not, and I must say that I don't own Merlin that joy belongs to another.**

**Sorry about any spelling mishaps, I'm dyslexic. but I read through it and hopefully, you can actually understand it.**

**Enjoy  
**

Merlin was at home with his mother, Hunith, after an exciting day playing in the fields, hiding from the farmers, and celebrating his fifth birthday Merlin was ready for sleep. He laid on the floor cushioned by rough blankets and began to doze off with a quick goodnight to Hunith, Merlin fell into a quiet slumber.

**Merlin was laid back in a large field on a dirt road, he began to sit up stretching. The sky was bright and the world in front of him was blurry but as he turned to look behind him, which was strangely clear, he saw a figure in a cloak sat down near him on the side of the road staring into the sky. **

**"um, h-hello" Merlin spoke slightly confused by the figure. The figure jumped with a start **

**"Ah. Goodness," the figure turned as the cloak fell and revealed a young startled lady. Her hair a dark and silky brown that fell in a slight wave around her angular pale face, her eyes a dark green and expressive, she wore a dark dress and grey fur-lined coat with a single thick golden bracelet. She looked to the boy with a confused countenance, **

**"Um…Who are you little boy?" she questioned. Merlin still nervous by the dream and the woman now staring at him stuttered **

**"I-I'm Merlin. Who, who are you, lady? Where am I?" slightly taken aback by the question the woman's eyes widen minutely and then her face settles into an amused grin. **

**"well. ****_Merlin, _****that is indeed the question isn't it… well, my name is Amice. And we are currently in a dreamscape? … well, I think. Now Merlin tells me. what's a little boy like you doing with such powerful raw magic?" Amice's eyebrow raises in expectation, grin still stretching across her face. **

**"wha-what N-NO! I don't know what you're talking about lady, I mean lady Amice!" Merlin in a panic cried hurriedly. Merlin began to shake and back away, as Amice looks at him incredulously as she huffs a laugh she can't quite stop and suddenly begins to giggle while clutching her stomach. Merlin found himself unable to go any further into the field like there was an invisible wall stopping his progression, he begins to panic again breathing hurried breaths. Amice seeing this sobers immediately and softly says **

**"Merlin, hey merlin! Calm down, boy. Ok, breath in. yes, that's it now out. Good," she shuffles over to Merlin without standing getting dust and stains on her dress. **

**"Merlin you are the worst liar I have ever met, and I've been unfortunate to meet many. Calm down would you, I'm not going to hurt you boy, I was just asking." Amice slowly places her hand on Merlin's shoulders moving him to sit in front of her. **

**"so, Merlin." Amice begins "why are you so scared?" once Merlin was able to relax on the dirt it was his turn to look at Amice incredulously and exclaim **

**"what! Of course, I'm scared, mother said that if anyone found out they would take me away! She cried and wouldn't let me go. She even makes me watch the firewood we collect burn sometimes and when it's ash, then mother tells me that is what they'll do to me if anyone finds out!" Amice quickly sucks in a breath and her eyes widen as she pales; she shouts **

**"what! I've only been gone for 25 years or so! What changed, wait who's killing everyone, or is it only people with magic!" she quickly sits properly on the dirt and grabs Merlin and pulls him fully into her lap as she stares at him, willing the answers to come. Merlin looks at her confused **

**"wait what do you mean 25 years! What's going on?!" Merlin starts to become dizzy with confusion, **

**"I mean I've been cursed, don't worry about that! Tell me what's happened?" amice tries to say more softly. Merlin looks up at her with a flash of concern but then remembers this is just a dream. A weird dream that he doesn't get. But it'll all be better when he wakes up. So, with renewed vigour merlin begins**

**"it was 20 years ago my mother told me it happened, they called it the purge…" amice flinches at the words**

**"the big mean king of Camelot tricked all his people to come to the kingdom for a celebration for his son and then he started saying that magic is only for bad people and that he was going to kill everyone with magic, so when everyone was running to leave, all the knights started killing and grabbing everyone, and mother said that he burned everyone who knew people with magic or did magic." Merlin stared at the dirt waiting for the lady's reaction, tense in her lap. Meanwhile, Amice was trying to understand the absolute stupidity of the words said to her 'magic is for only evil' what ignorance is that magic is but a tool to wield, like a sword or a shield it can cause harm and it can save lives. She realised that she hadn't spoken and was staring into the sky.**

**"well… that's a load of horse manure isn't it." She almost whispered her voice was so quiet.**

**"Merlin," Amice said looking down at Merlin still tense in her lap, but he didn't look up her eyes softened as she thought she must have made him terrified earlier.**

**"Merlin, look at me… ****_please._****" Amice pled as merlin finally started to lift his head to look up at her.**

**"Better" amice smiled at him**

**"now Merlin for you to be so scared and powerful… you obviously didn't learn magic, after all, if you did you would be using it to try to get away. So, you are a warlock then?" Amice questioned softly to not scare the boy. Merlin flinched at her words and looked down again while murmuring words out.**

**"Merlin, don't worry I said I wasn't going to hurt you, I myself am a sorceress and seer." Amice began to grin proudly.**

**"in fact, I'm classed as the best and most knowledgeable though I am not even a witch," her grin then turned suddenly into a grimace**

**"but many believe me dead in this day and age," Amice sighed and her shoulders sagged thinking of how she worked for so long to become so knowledgeable and proficient in as many arts and skills as possible, but then with her ability, it isn't that hard to become proficient after a time. Even if she was not one to work with other more preferring to stay alone and with the company of a happy few, it still hurt for her to be so alone and knowing that many believed her dead, and even tried to find her body to find a way to take her knowledge. Though she worked so hard to help so many!**

**"but even then, you have much rawer untapped power than me, boy" she smiled sadly at the boy,**

**"it is unlucky for you if I am right in believing you are a warlock…" She begins only to be interrupted by the boy who was staring up at her with complete interest and unblinking eyes,**

**"wait! What? What's a warlock? What do you mean a seer? What's the difference?!" Merlin shouted in almost desperation, he needed to know he thought 'does she know why I have this power; does she know what I need to do?'.**

**"the difference! Well, my boy, there is a large one indeed. You see the magic for humans is actually very rare…" Amice began only to stop Merlin from interrupting.**

**"ah, no more interruptions, you may wake up at any time, and I do not have knowledge of if you will return, if you wish for this knowledge you must be patient and though it is always good to be curious you must be cautious if you continue to be as such to others, your curiosity may be unwelcome." Amice stated**

**"now, where was I… oh yes magic in humans is rare, not because we cannot learn to harness and use magic but because those who are born with the power are few and far between. You see, Merlin, a warlock and a witch are born with magic in their veins, and they will naturally absorb magic from the area around them, the more powerful the warlock or witch the larger the area and if the warlock in your case settles in that area the magic will attempt to balance this by making that area have more magic than others, so it doesn't see any decrease in the plants or animals around it, but this is only for untrained witches and warlocks as they have yet to understand the balance of the world. Anyway, a warlock and witch can only hold so much magic in their body before it begins to cause them pain and then death…oh, Merlin don't look so scared, all it means is that magic has chosen you and you must perform magic or you will fall ill." Amice looked over to the petrified look on Merlin's face and sighed**

**"sometimes when a powerful being decides not to use their power for a while magic decides to act up around them because it's metaphorically bursting out of it seems. So Merlin it is important that you understand that by not doing magic you are actually more likely than ever to get found out" Amice pats merlin's head to try and make him relax but the look of dread continues to loom over him growing as time passes, Amice decides that she'd do a good deed after all being alone for so long is so boring, she might be able to have a good memory after this young boy leaves.**

**"Merlin, may I ask a question?" Amice said softly, and Merlin starts realising that he needs to focus.**

**"lady Amice you just did?" Merlin stated confused by what she might say, whilst amice raised her eyebrow,**

**"Merlin, it seems as though you will in the future fight well with words, but I am not one to trifle with in such cases and my name is just Amice, not lady Amice. I've been here too long to care for such formality, now my question Merlin is simple, your magic how do you do it?" Amice huffs.**

**"How I do it? I don't know it just happens sometimes I don't really control it, so mother makes me stay inside most of the time, but." Merlin begins growing excited**

**"mother allowed me to go into the fields today because I'm. 5 YEARS OLD!" Merlin yells obviously very proud. Amice grins amused he feels so proud at the young age he has lived till.**

**"I see… well, Merlin, I will tell you how to make your magic work yes, that way you can go out all the time. Yes", Amice grin widened at Merlin's intense stare as he hurriedly grabbed her.**

**"WHAT! You will, yesyesyesyes please! I what to go outside I want to make friends please!" Merlin shouts ecstatically. Amice grin turns down slightly at the thought of her friends and merlin's likelihood of making any true friends with his powers.**

**"ok, ha-ha ok, calm down" Amice looked at the boy who now seemed to glow slightly golden, her eyebrow raised again slightly.**

**"now listen. It looks as though you don't have long so I may only be able to say this once… ready" Merlin nods his head being as quiet as possible.**

**"all you have to do is really want something to happen… that's it, Merlin. I can't teach you any spells because you will have no one to help you if it goes wrong now, will you? All you need to do is really want something, then because you use magic trying to do that any other magic you do will be completely instinctual so only when you're in danger or your surprised, so you might want to work on that." Amice sighs this is the most talking she's done in 25 years after all. Merlin just looked at her then at himself once he started to feel a tingling sensation and found himself glowing even brighter but before he puffed out of existence he yelled.**

**"that doesn't make any sense, but thanks, lady!"**

Merlin gasped as he sat up in his blanket bed and grinned. Running to Hunith merlin shouted

"Mother! Mother! Listen to this!"

**Meanwhile, in the dreamscape**

**"that brat did not, he did, he called me lady again! Oh well, let's hope he makes it." Amice sighed**


	2. Merlin Begins His Journey

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys its chapter 2 and Merlin's about to head off to begin his journey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

**Merlin Begins His Journey**

**Merlin's POV**

**Years Later**

Mother found out that Will knows about my magic, she was so angry and worried for me, I don't think I've ever had such a long lecture, I felt so bad but Will wouldn't tell people, but mother decided to send a letter to her uncle and that I must travel to Camelot to live and learn with Gaius so I pack my clothes and necessities in a bag and set it by the door, I spoke to Will, he was upset with me, but with all, that's happened with his family I can't say I blame him but I just wanted to have a nice goodbye, once I finished speaking to Will It was late and I had a long day tomorrow so I decided to go to bed, after all a journey to Camelot when walking is long and the bandits are many. I fell into sleep and arrived at where I can normally find myself at night.

* * *

**Dreamscape**

**I slowly open my eyes to the night sky; the stars shine brightly and there are no clouds to obstruct the view.**

**"Merlin, welcome back my boy." Amice grins down at me from her standing position wearing her usual dress, coat and bracelet, I grunt as I begin to heft myself up on to my elbows and look around, as usual, were in a field, but it looks like there are some hills in front but I can hardly see them properly as it is as always too blurry, though as I turn my head to look around, past the grinning Amice, I see that behind is crystal clear, only full of bumps on the dirt path, the grass around us is still deep green and the air is fresh.**

**"Merlin, what have you been up to today then?" Amice says holding a leather-bound book she seemed to just acquire out of thin air as always, she turned to look in the direction I was still caught in.**

**"oh… Merlin, you shouldn't get too caught up in the past when the hurdles of tomorrow face you." She grinned cheekily as she walked over the help pull me up. I quickly get pulled back onto my feet, and face Amice with a sad smile she seems to notice as her grin fades.**

**"What's wrong Merlin?" Amice moves to put a comforting hand on my shoulder.**

**"what. Can't you just magically tell me everything… you always brag about knowing the most." I say attempting to lighten the mood. But when Amice's brows furrow, I know its failed, I sigh getting ready to begin I ask for chairs and Amice instantly obliges. I sit in the wooden chair trying to get as comfortable as I could,**

**"well… my mother found out about Will knowing I have magic," I started when Amice butt in**

**"Wait, how did she find out… you were doing something stupid again weren't you boy." Amice deadpans.**

**"what no," I lied badly. The silence took over for a few seconds as Amice rose her eyebrows as if daring me to continue.**

**"ok," I sighed.**

**"I was showing will how I can make trees fall down… without an axe." I state sheepish at the blatant stupidity, I found when I said what happened out loud. Amice looked at me as if saying that I was stupid.**

**"well at least tell me you brought an axe in case you were caught and had to make a half decent case! I taught you to at least cover your tracks. But it seems that with access to your powers growing so does your need to show off boy… I believe Hunith is correct in saying you need to leave and find yourself in new places so you can meet and experience new people." Amice pauses**

**"but why Camelot of all places, surely she worries enough now?" I sigh**

**"well mother has an uncle; he is called Gaius a court physician. My mother believes he will be able to help me with my control and that with the laws of Camelot baring down on me I will remember how important it is to keep my magic a secret." I said simply, Amice rolled her eyes exasperated.**

**"Well, it seems you'll be having quite the journey, Merlin… it will be dangerous, and I have invested my time in you, so I believe we must go over ways to defend yourself, yes?" Amice stated whilst snapping her magic book closed loudly. Motioning me to stand up, as I got off the chair it puffed out of existence, and I stretched.**

**"do I have to, can't we do something more exciting, I want to finally learn a proper spell! Come on why not!" I cried seeing Amice shaking her head looking at me like I was far too stupid,**

**"Merlin, we have been over this, I will not teach you spells because it would be strange if all of a sudden you could do such a thing, and it sounds like this Gaius will be teaching you some to help you with control yes? Anyway, I have taught you enough theory about them that when you do you will only have to work on them for a short while, and that will mainly be on articulation. Once you start learning in real life, I will begin to work with you on other parts of sorcery… now," Amice began making a sketchbook appear in an instant, she opened the sketchbook and lifted her hand slightly only for a stick of charcoal to appear in her hand as she began to draw. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised, waiting for her to finish her work.**

**"what is this?" Amice finished shoving her drawing into my face. **

**"um, it's a Cockatrice, and a very badly drawn one at that." I laughed at her outraged face.**

**"what, well nobody's perfect merlin. And yes, it is, mythical beasts are important to know Merlin as they can be born from the overabundance of magic in an area or even the lack of it. They can also be conjured and manipulated, so it is imperative to know the strengths and weaknesses of these creatures." Amice turns her head away. I laugh,**

**"Fêdan nêat hende mîn wærgêapnes." Amice spells easily, a large cockatrice glowed into existence and I instantly diverted my eyes to its body, I knew from my lessons with Amice that cockatrices were quite rare and actually had quite a few weaknesses, one being a mirror and a rooster, but other than that it can only be killed with magic. A cockatrice is a mythical beast a serpent-like creature with a rooster's head, and wings. It's said to be able to kill by just looking into its preys' eyes and of course, if that doesn't work it can always peck you to death with its giant beak.**

**I quickly pushed my magic out of my body in a forceful push as the beast began to rush towards me, still looking at the giant chicken feet I followed its movements, and pushed my magic in only that direction specifically onto the cockatrice, squishing it until the dirt beneath it began to be pushed underneath it and it stopped struggling with a loud cry the beast was dead, and I turned to face Amice who wore a happy smile on her pale face. As she made the sketchbook and makeshift pencil disappear from her hands**

**"Good work, you should be safe from bandits and the like if you can simply just knock them out in one blow like that… well if you ease up, ha-ha!" Amice looked at the cockatrice that was lifeless on the ground and spelled**

**"Forgiefnes ûs of pro ic, ¯ægðandhâmsîð frumsceaft." and the cockatrice sunk into the glowing ground, **

**"Merlin stop worrying, things like this… they happen for a reason. Look at the road ahead," Amice said while pointing to the large hills that occupied the dirt road ahead of them. **

**"you can see the obstacles that you will face a large and you will struggle to face them but, in my experience, when there is an obstacle like those it is likely that your future will be worth it." Amice suddenly grinned and faced me with an amused glint in her eyes**

**"Your in for one hell of an adventure boy!" she gave a throaty laugh and began to turn away to sit in her regular spot on the dirt.**

**"well, looks like you are waking, bit earlier than usual but you have got a busy day. Be good… and merlin." I turned to look at her questioningly**

**"don't be so stupid." Amice said in a monotone voice with a straight face.**

**Dreamscape Finished**

* * *

"HEY!" I managed to yell before I opened my eyes to the roof of my home, my bag packed at the door and my mother making porridge in the hearth. Hunith turned quickly

"Merlin! Are you ok, why did you yell." Mother questioned slightly alarmed

"um, no I'm fine mom it was just a dream is all. I'll be leaving soon?" I questioned, I didn't know what time it was only that it is before I usually wake, and I've never been to Camelot before so I only know it will take me more than a week to get there when walking. Mother seemed to relax at my question, before her eyes became sad,

"yes, my son you will be leaving after eating. You must leave early so you can be there by Wednesday at a reasonable hour. Now I have checked what you've packed as we both know how you would forget one thing or another." Hunith finished scooping the food into an old bowl and walked over to me with a small smile on her face before handing the bowl over with a wooden spoon.

"now merlin, eat up so we can go over how to get to Camelot again we don't need you getting lost in bandit territory now, do we."

* * *

**Fêdan nêat hende mîn wærgêapnes - come beast at my will**

**Forgiefnes ûs of pro ic, ¯ægðandhâmsîð frumsceaft – Leave us and return home**


End file.
